Two Tricksters and a Skylark
by dee430
Summary: Hibari is once again sent to the future via the Bazooka. Unfortunately for him, he encounters his most hated person, as well as a certain green-haired froggy. [cover image from Photobucket]


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own a brain that won't let me write what I actually need to write; instead it makes me write something else. _Anything_ else, really.

Warning: This is my (failed) attempt at humor. I apologize in advance if you find that it sucks.

~oOoOoOoOo~

**Two Tricksters and a Skylark**

"Hibari-san, watch out!"

The high school prefect—nicknamed "Disciplinary Demon" by the majority of the student body—barely had enough time to open his eyes before a cloud of pink obscured his vision. Gritting his teeth (it had been a long time since he'd been caught unaware by the blasted bazooka, he would make sure to make Sawada Tsunayoshi pay for his charge's undisciplined behavior when he gets back) he took out his tofa and readied himself for whatever scenario he might face

~oOoOoOoOo~

**Ten Years Later**

Mukuro and Fran blinked in surprise as pink smoke suddenly surrounded the dark-haired man they had been hiding with. Master and pupil shared a look before their eyes took on identical looks of diabolical glee (Fran's, of course, was a lot less obvious than his master's; the green-haired youth did so pride himself in being unreadable).

When the smoke cleared, steel-gray eyes narrowed in displeasure as the younger version of the feared Vongola Guardian saw just who his future self had been with. He opened his mouth to say something scathing before attacking, but a glove-covered hand clamped over it. Simultaneously, he felt something cold wrap around his wrists.

_Oya? Violence right from the start, Skylark-kun?_

Hibari glared at his sworn enemy, still struggling to release his hands from whatever held them. His efforts proved to be futile and he let out a growl of frustration. Mukuro frowned down at him and put a finger to his lips, signaling for silence.

_I suggest you keep quiet unless you are capable of fighting off over two hundred well-trained flame users. You may be strong, but you aren't familiar with the fighting style in this era._

The younger man glared a moment longer before nodding in assent. Slowly Mukuro removed his hand. He gestured to the shadows behind the Cloud Guardian, and a moment later Hibari felt his wrists be set free. He felt shuffling behind his back and realized that instead of a wall as he had assumed, he had been pinned against another person. Green hair caught in his peripheral vision before popping up behind the Mist Guardian, and the prefect felt his irritation level rise even more as he realized that _he had been caught damn near defenseless between the most irritating man alive and his pupil._ He bared his teeth and glared at the older man, silently asking for the situation. A monotone voice answered him instead of the pineapple-head's.

_We're currently in another Family's stronghold. They're aware that we're here, but they can't find us. Master's keeping us hidden._

Hibari frowned. Something seemed wrong in the situation, but he couldn't quite point it out. Maybe because he was on a mission (he assumed it was a mission, as he'd realized some time ago that being involved in the Omnivore's little group would most likely let him fight stronger enemies and had formally accepted the title of Tenth Vongola Cloud Guardian) with the _pineapple-head_ of all people, when he knew damn well that he'd never go on missions with anyone, especially the cheating bastard. Or maybe it was because the Varia Mist was also there, and having assassins from three different groups was just overkill when any one of them could single-handedly complete a simple sneak-in-and-sneak-out mission. Yeah, that was probably it. So what could possibly be—

His reverie broke off when the little Varia Mist suddenly projected his voice into his head.

_You're quite small aren't you? _At some point during the dark-haired man's self-absorption, Fran had shimmied up his mentor's back and was clinging like a monkey to a tree. Using his perch to his advantage, he touched his palm to the top of the Cloud's head then dragged it up to Mukuro's level, creating an illusion of a ruler as it went. _Even compared to your future self, Master's quite a bit taller. I guess if you two ever get it on, Master's going to be seme._

Pissed, Hibari immediately forgot the need for discretion and pulled out his tonfa, an angry tick on his forehead. "I'll bite you to death, you stupid little—!"

A puff of pink smoke cut off whatever he was about to say. A heartbeat passed before Mukuro burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Good one, Fran! Oh, Skylark-kun's going to be _so_ angry when he gets back~"

The green-haired illusionist maintained his expressionless face and monotone voice as he casually stepped out of the small closet they'd been hiding in. "I think he's going to want to kill me if he sees me though. Master, you handle him. I'll go tell Cavallone to prepare for some property damage after all," Fran called back to his still laughing master. Then he muttered to himself, "Vongola really shouldn't have chosen hide-and-seek for the Family Building activity. Then again it was his tutor who told him to, so I guess he couldn't really say no. He's not a sadomasochistic bastard like Master after all." Then he considered. "Well I guess he _is_ a bit masochistic, seeing that he sticks around his tutor and Cloud Guardian so much, not to mention Perverted Master."

~oOoOoOoOo~

**Present Time**

A brunet by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi watched anxiously as the pink smoke slowly dissipated. He was nervous. Although the Hibari-san of the future had been calm enough, if seemingly a little irritated, he had no idea how the Hibari-san of his time would be when he got back. What if he was mad? Being caught by Lambo's bazooka, _again, _was bad enough, but to be disturbed while sleeping! And what if something happened in the future to make him even madder?! Maybe Hibari-san would be so mad that he wouldn't listen to explanations and just bite Tsuna to death!

The poor brunet panicked, so much so that he prostrated himself and started apologizing even before the smoke fully cleared. "HIEEEEEE! Hibari-san! I sincerely apologize for disturbing your sleep and—!"

"SawadaTsunayoshi." Hibari-san's angry voice caused Tsuna to shut up immediately, his head still bowed and his whole body quivering with fear.

"Y-yes, Hibari-san?"

"Are you aware of the whereabouts of the green-haired illusionist of the monkey-king's group?" the prefect demanded.

Confused, Tsuna answered without thinking. "You mean Fran? I think he's actually coming to Namimori with the rest of the Varia next week. Grandfather insisted that they know the layout of the town."

Hibari-san growled, and Tsuna found himself worrying for the poor Varia member. "Perfect." Then Hibari-san smiled sadistically at Tsuna. "Now, for disturbing my sleep and letting that cow of yours hit me with his stupid bazooka, I will bite you to death!"

"HIIIEEEEEEEE!"

~oOoOoOoOo~

Just to make it clear: In the future, Tsuna and his closest allied families (Shimon, Cavallone, and Varia) are playing hide-and-go-seek with a mafia twist—a few people (in this case Mukuro, Fran, and Hibari) are going to hide from the others, and if they're found they are attacked. If they manage to somehow win, they get to hide again, and it goes on until they defeat everyone. They are playing at the Cavallone estate, which is why Fran mentions telling Dino about property damage. All of this, of course, is Reborn's idea.

A/N: I know I should be continuing my Fairy Tail fanfic, but right now that muse is on vacation. And I think I need some writing practice before taking up TBDAHSP again, so I used this instead. Oh and just to share, I thought up this insanity when I saw this story's cover photo (which, another disclaimer, I do not own. It is originally from Photobucket, uploaded by xxFACExxTHExxSCENExx


End file.
